Maternidade
by sweetheartb
Summary: A barriga não estava grande, mas já notava-se sinais. De repente, ele ansiou tocá-la, tocar aquele receptáculo de vida, mas percebeu que suava friamente. Ele estava nervoso (...) Lizzy estava a um passo de descobrir a maternidade. (Drabble 3x11)


_**Essa drabble estava perdida no meu note desde que eu assisti esse episódio (já faz bastante tempo), achei ela e resolvi postá-la. Ele se passa no episódio 3x11, quando a Liz descobre que está grávida. Porém, essa é a versão onde Red descobre que ela está esperando um bebê.**_

 _ **Bem, eu sei que muita gente acredita que Lizzington possa formar um casal, mas eu não vejo desse jeito... ele pode não ser o pai biológico dela também, mas para mim ele já assumiu esse papel fraternal há muito tempo, para mim ele é um pai sim!**_  
 _ **Mesmo que não goste da ideia de que eles possam ser pai x filha, espero que apreciem a história do mesmo jeito.**_

 _ **Espero que gostem. Boa leitura! :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sentado na poltrona, ele degustava sua última garrafa de Bourbon. Ele não se lembrava de que ano era aquela garrafa, mas podia assegurar-se de que ela era muito mais envelhecida do que meros doze anos.

Normalmente, ele preferia abrir um vinho da sua invejável adega — diga-se de passagem — mas os acontecimentos recentes o obrigavam a se embebedar mais do que se saciar com o gosto doce de vinho. Ele merecia algo mais amargo.

Ele sabia que o seu fim estava próximo.

Sabia que não teria muito tempo para protegê-la.

O Cabal era uma organização perigosa, ele sempre soube. Já sabia desde que entrara para aquele mundo. Um homem, por mais poderoso que fosse, não conseguiria sozinho derrubá-los. Mas algo fazia-o pensar, em seu íntimo, que ele conseguiria.

Alguém.

 _Elizabeth Keen._

Ele tentava. Por ela.

Sempre era por ela.

Ela fazia-o acreditar que ele ainda tinha tempo. Que ele ainda tinha salvação.

A luz que ela emanava seduzia-o, mas não no modo como as pessoas pensavam. Se eles soubessem ririam da sua desgraça. Ele observava, das sombras, o seu sucesso. O futuro dela deveria ser brilhante: ter um marido exemplar, o emprego dos sonhos. Mas isso tudo foi tomado dela. Ele devia se culpar disso, mas, ele também sabia que essas coisas foram privadas dela desde que ela nasceu. E por mais que ele tentasse protegê-la do mundo, não podia protegê-la dele mesmo. Ou dos próprios instintos dela.

Ela havia cruzado a linha. Não tinha mais volta.

E agora pagava o preço. Afinal, _ela_ havia cruzado a maldita linha. E se existisse mesmo um Deus, ele sabia o quanto Raymond Reddington queria reverter aquela situação. Ele queria ter apertado o gatilho por ela.

Ele nunca quis que ela se tornasse alguém como ele: Ela havia matado um homem.

Ela voltou a se envolver com o ex-marido que a enganara.

Disse para a nação dos Estados Unidos que era uma espiã russa.

E apesar de todos os perigos e contras, Deus não havia lhe negado uma criança. Sim, ele _sabia._

Estranhamente, ela tinha desenvolvido uma certa atração pelo o perigo — talvez tivesse herdado dele? Ele nunca saberia.

— Raymond. — enquanto passava um dos dedos ásperos pela borda do copo e desvencilhava-se daqueles pensamentos, ele ouviu a voz dura de Dembe lhe chamando.

Raymond levantou o olhar para ele, dando-o espaço para falar. Dembe segurava um telefone e tinha um olhar de preocupação.

 _"Lizzy."_

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, após beber todo o conteúdo do copo em um único gole. Algo dizia que ele precisava fazer aquilo antes de ouvir.

Seu coração deu um solavanco.

— Elizabeth... — ele falou com cautela — ... Lizzy está no hospital. — Raymond apenas o encarou severamente, não querendo repetir a pergunta. Ele prosseguiu. — Ela foi atacada por um homem, mas já estamos cuidando disso.

Raymond apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Onde ela está?

 **.**

* * *

Olhando-a desacordada na cama, Lizzy respirava serenamente. Um homem espancou-a num estacionamento, fora tudo o que disseram, e Raymond só pensava nas mil maneiras de como matá-lo.

Enquanto ela respirava calma, ele observa cada parte de seu rosto — como fazia toda vez — tentando ignorar os olhos roxos. Ainda assim ela era bonita, tão serena dormindo, como se lá fora não houvessem monstros que espancavam grávidas, como se não existisse o Cabal. Deslocou seu olhar mais para baixo, onde estava uma protuberante barriga de grávida. Ele ria internamente ao pensar como ela ainda não notara. Ao menos não acontecera nada com o bebê.

Mas Raymond ainda não havia parado para pensar no que aquilo realmente significava.

Katarina Rostova ficara radiante grávida, ele se lembrava, embora ele não tivesse visto ela com a enorme barriga — ela lhe privara disso — no entanto, Lizzy estava ali na sua frente. A barriga não estava grande, mas já notava-se sinais. Ele sabia cada mísero detalhe seu.

De repente, ele ansiou tocá-la, tocar aquele receptáculo de vida, mas percebeu que suava friamente. Ele estava nervoso. Parte dele pensava que ele não merecia tal dádiva.

 _"Você podia... quando ela acordar, jamais saberá que você esteve aqui"_ , pensou.

Suavemente, ele depositou a mão sobre seu ventre. Logicamente, em meio aquele lençol branco de hospital, ele não sentiu nenhum movimento. Mas ela estava quente. Sua Lizzy havia sido tocada pelo o dom da vida. Ele _sabia._

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu.

Naquele momento, Raymond percebeu que teria mais uma pessoa que deveria proteger. Mais uma pessoa que ele amaria de todo o coração.

Lizzy estava a um passo de descobrir a maternidade.

E ele de se tornar _avô_ — embora esse último ainda tivesse que permanecer em segredo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Erros, críticas, reclamações... enfim, fiquem à vontade! :D**_

 _ **Se gostou, não deixe de demonstrar :3**_


End file.
